


two slow dancers

by picassoeyepatch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Band Fic, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but ya know. it be like that sometimes, this is written horribly im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picassoeyepatch/pseuds/picassoeyepatch
Summary: She glanced up from her instrument, and looked over at her girl crush. Her dark frizzy hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was staring intently at her bass, making sure to play all the right chords and notes. Her fingers danced across the strings; a blur of multi-colored nails. Jade’s focused expression and the way her glasses were skewed on the bridge of her nose and the many cute constellations of freckles on her brown skin made Rose go deep red.





	1. so nice and so smart

It was a sweltering evening, the sky outside of Jade Harley’s garage a creamy tangerine dissolving into pink. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she gripped her drumsticks, focusing on the drumset in front of her as Beta Doubt played a cover of another angsty pop punk song.

Rose preferred My Chemical Romance, but Dave liked it. So she let him get his way. After all, she could get away with psychoanalyzing him with letting him choose the music. But through all that haze, she could only focus on one thing: her enormous, flustered, embarrassing crush on the bassist and one of her closest friends, Jade Harley.

She glanced up from her instrument, and looked over at her girl crush. Her dark frizzy hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was staring intently at her bass, making sure to play all the right chords and notes. Her fingers danced across the strings; a blur of multi-colored nails. Jade’s focused expression and the way her glasses were skewed on the bridge of her nose and the many cute constellations of freckles on her brown skin made Rose go deep red.

“Rose, you good?” Dave interrupted her thoughts. He was on guitar, and had been playing for quite some time. He was good enough to be able to play and tease Rose at the same time.

“I’m perfectly fine, Dave, why do ask?” The goth girl lied right through her teeth. She hoped her blush went away, but of course it lingered. Dave could only chuckle at her response.

They finished up their cover in a minute or so and decided to play their own songs for a change. Their sound was a rugged one, but not talentless. It was one like an old radio, beaten up, but that was the charm. Their songs mostly focused on stories Rose had written and wanted to put into musical form. They were well-crafted tales of wizardry and evil bastards and vampires and magic. With John, the keyboardist and frontman of Beta Doubt, sometimes throwing in a few lyrics about Nic Cage or some shit.

“Actually, I have a new song for us to play, why don’t we try to come up with some music for it?” Rose spoke up before they began to play another cover.

“Oh, cool!” John said, turning around to smile at Rose with his huge buck teeth, “What do you got?”

The lyricist pulled out a packet of papers with cursive lettering stapled together out of her bag. She handed it to John. He skimmed it quickly, admiring the neat words written in violet.

His next words caught her off guard, and he couldn’t help but snicker, “Holy shit! Rose, is this about Kanaya?”

“My god, John, it is not!” She bursted, and pursed her lips in embarrassment, wiping her moist palms on her thighs, “It’s not about anyone at all, and if it was, it wouldn’t be about Kanaya. A song about Kanaya would never get to be seen by your eyes.”

Dave sat and just smirked. Jade took the song out of John’s hands and began to read the song to herself, carefully interpreting every line. “Oh, Rose, this is sooo good!” The girl exclaimed, her eyes wide and starry, “Where do you even come up with this stuff?”

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” Rose replied with a poker face.

“Then, let’s get to work!” Jade said, and pumped a fist up into the air. She slung her guitar strap on her shoulder and was ready to start brainstorming.

Rose bit her tongue to hold back a smile, and picked up her drumsticks.

They began to come up with a few chords for the chorus specifically, before it was time to call it a night. Jade faced Rose the whole time, and Rose couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the attention. Her heart was racing, and oh no, she was blushing once again.

Rose loved it when Jade listened to her ideas. They worked in harmony with one another, bouncing ideas off one another.

Then, Dave’s phone buzzed. “I gotta go, I’m going with Karkat to the movies tonight,”

“Just to the movies?” Rose teased and quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Dave said, and playfully flipped her off. He shoved his phone into his pocket and began to pack up. The kids kept all their instruments at the Harley-Egbert household, so they didn’t need to worry about lugging their instruments home.

Everyone parted ways until it was just Rose and Jade. A silence sat between them. Rose put her drumsticks in her bag, and put all her lyrics and brainstorming sheets and whatnot into her bag. Jade stood only a few feet away whistling.

The girl slung her backpack around her shoulders, and lit a cigarette. Before walking away into the night, she turned around, “aren’t you going to go inside?” Rose asked coldly. She put the cigarette to her lips again, her dark lipstick smudging on the paper.

“Well. Um, Could I walk you home?” Jade stuttered, stuffing her hands in her overall pockets.

Rose shrugged and nodded. Jade caught up with her, and they began to walk down the driveway of her house. Rose looked over to her, hoping that she’d start a conversation. However, Jade didn’t say a peep. The girl took another drag from her cigarette and glanced at the seemingly endless rows of suburbia.

It was a quiet neighborhood, the one Beta Doubt lived in. Little to no crime, and nice but passive aggressive middle class families surrounding them everywhere they went. Summer block parties and petty gossip were not uncommon. However, those charades weren’t happening on this night.

Stars twinkled in the sky, and a soft breeze blew throughout the street. Jade’s hair fell in front of her face, and she quickly pushed it away. For a second, Rose wanted to push those hair strands out of her face, but she felt as if she wasn’t that brave. She was wrong.

“Rose Lalonde, are you smiling?” Jade suddenly giggled.

Her eyes grew wide, and instinct took over and she covered her mouth with her hand. “No!” She defended, and her nose grew.

“You were totally smiling, Rosie. It’s okay, though, you’re cute when you do that.” The bassist said.

Who knew a comment could make a girl blush so deeply? Rose only uncovered her mouth when her mouth had returned to its usually perpetual frown. And then the silence came back to haunt them both.  
Only a block away, and Jade began the conversation again, “So, are you going to the dance next Friday?”

“Oh, of course not.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Rose nodded. “You think I know how to dance?”

Jade let out a hearty laugh, throwing her head back. “Well, I’m gonna teach you!”

“Are you now?” Rose snorted, putting a few stands of her blonde hair behind her hair. She tried to stop herself from smiling this time, but Jade’s happiness was the most contagious of all.

They arrived at Rose’s place moments later. The girl waved and began to walk up the steps. Before she could enter her house, Jade stopped her abruptly, taking her wrist in her hand. She let out a barely audible gasp.

“I thought I was gonna teach you how to dance?”

“Oh,” Rose muttered, and walked with her crush to her driveway.

They stood on top of the pavement, making the most comfortable but also seemingly uncomfortable eye contact. A street lamp illuminated their faces, and Rose thought Jade looked cosmically beautiful. Her heart began to race as Jade put a hand on her hip and the other clasped with Rose’s hand.

She bit her lip as imaginary classical music started in her head. Rose placed her hand on Jade’s shoulder. Her crush was somewhat taller, probably by a couple of inches.

“Just follow my lead, I’ll guide you. I’ll be the man in this scenario.” Jade finally said after what felt like an eternity. Rose nodded and they began.

They started a waltz, practicing the traditional steps of the dance. 

Forward, backward.

Forward, backward.

To the right, to the left.

To the right, to the left.

It was an easy to follow routine, and Rose was keeping her cool, yet her lip was trembling. A nervous habit of hers. Jade has just so close to her, and her face was burning up, and she felt like she couldn’t see straight.

She steadied herself, and met Jade’s hazel green eyes again, it was like she was looking into a warm view of a forest full of ferns and woodland animals. Jade was staring at her in awe and Rose felt special for some reason. She made a mental note to psychoanalyze those feelings a little later, but all she could focus on now was the beautiful girl dancing with her.

Sure, Rose felt special, but she was also feeling almost...brave. She leaned in and it felt like sparks were erupting in her chest.

“May I?” Rose whispered to Jade.

“Of course.” Jade responded and Rose connected their lips. Both of their eyes fluttered shut.

Jade’s breath wasn’t minty; it tasted like Pepsi and pizza from the one they ordered before they started practicing tonight. Rose found it oddly charming. But her lips were smooth and full and Rose loved them like she loved Jade.

She deepened the kiss before pulling away slowly. She opened her eyes to find Jade smiling at her.

“I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Yeah. Bye, Jade.” Rose said before they parted ways.


	2. sometimes i think they know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update took a little too long!! anyways, i planned for this to be a full-length story but instead this is the second to last chapter sowwy

Rose raised a hand up to her mouth. She could still feel the ghost of Jade’s lips resting on hers, the taste of her chapstick in her mouth. Her violet searched outside of her school for something, tuning out the teacher as she tried to get that beautiful girl off her mind. It was rather difficult, although. It was Monday and she hadn’t seen her since the kiss. She raises a hand to her lips again out of habit, runs her index over her bottom lip feeling the ridges in the flesh. It makes her smile knowing Jade has been there before.

The girl felt something soft hit her in the back and tussle to the ground. She picked up the wadded up piece of paper, and before she could open it up someone called her from a few feet away. She wished she didn’t know brother.

“Rose!” He whisper yelled to her, annoying as ever.

She rolls her eyes and turns around to see him sitting with Karkat and Terezi, as usual. Dave lets out a snort.

“What do you want?” She replied, furrowing her brows slightly.

“Jade’s been looking for you. She wants to chat or something like that, I don’t know.”

Rose ignores the heat rising in her cheeks as the bell for the next period rings. Her eyes glance to clock and back to Dave, who has a cheeky look on his face.

“Jesus Christ, cut that out.” She playfully hisses, and stands up to collect her things.

“Cut what out?”

“Anyway, Jade’s has been searching for me? What class does she have next?” Rose says, trying to keep a straight face, but her emotions were betraying her. Her heart had stabbed her analytical brain the back.

“You think I know? Jade’s, like, a fucking enigma. She might be in the library, though. She’s probably reading or...looking into the future.” Dave said, making a mock-scared face.

“You’re a dumbass, you know that?” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, you know I’m right though,” Her brother shrugged. “We were hanging out yesterday and she said she had to look for a book at the library, though I don’t know why she’d need a book. She’s a fucking genius, it’s like she knows everything,”

“I’ll guess I’ll check the library. Goodbye,” She nodded, and proceeded to begin her search.

Dave waved before turning back to his friends. “See ya,”

Her black boots clacked on the tile floors, almost humorously as she looked around corners, observing her surroundings as she looked for Jade. She probably should’ve been hurrying to class, but at the moment she didn’t really care about class. Her own education was important to the girl, but she’d rather be smitten with her crush than be studying History and learning novel math equations.

Rose headed down the first floor corridor to the library. Their own library was slightly small, however that probably just made it easier to find Jade. She walked through the doors, a few students gazing intently at their books at tables. The speckled crush was not any of them. She let out a deflated sigh, and started to wander through the maze of bookshelves. Once the library proved to be empty of Jade, she turned around and got ready to be late for her next class.

Dave was absolutely right when he said that Jade was an enigma. No, she wasn’t hiding any secrets; she was quite the open book, just too weird to not be shrouded in a bit of mystery. What was up with Jade Harley? Rose asked that question to herself more than once, as well as everyone else who knew Jade.

But Rose’s search for Jade wasn’t defeated just yet. Rose turned a corner, and there the damn girl was, an almost satisfied smile on her face.

“Jade,” Rose spoke, and waved hello to her.

“Hey Rose! Did Dave tell you I wanted to talk?”

“I believe so. What is it you need? I’m unfortunately going to be late to class, so might as well make it quick.” Rose said, glancing down at the imaginary watch on her wrist, which of course wasn’t there.

“Forget about your class!! Come with me,” The girl exclaimed, and didn’t wait for an answer. She took her hand gently and pulled her along. Rose gulped at the simple touch, and her mind went back to the night where Jade taught her how to waltz. The memory made Rose flush. She looked down at her soft hand, and hated the way the contact made her feel inside.

The two walked and walked. She could only wonder where they were going. Jade lead her to a dinky elevator at the end of the high school. Rose stood beside her, folding her hands together as Jade pressed the button. Soon, the doors opened for them, the small room empty. They got in and the elevator took off.

“Close your eyes,” Jade smiled, covering the other girl’s eyes.

“Where are you taking me?” Rose huffed, and grinned. It was okay, because Jade was behind her and could see her face.

“Oh, it’s a surprise!” She replied. Rose didn’t like surprises all that much, but she could let it slide because it was Jade.

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened and Rose felt a warm breeze on her skin. She was outside? Jade leads her out, eyes still covered, into the open air. There was a mixture of dirt and greenery aroma around her.

Jade drew her hands away, throwing them up in the air and screaming ta-da. Rose looked around. They were on the roof of the school. It wasn’t the prettiest thing, but the expansive forest could be seen behind the school, and she was there with the prettiest girl in her life. Rose finally exhaled and walked over to the edge of the roof, near the back of the school. All the shrubs and tall trees that almost touched the sky were back, and it was nice to look at.

“Wow, this is. . .Peculiar.”

“Just peculiar?” Jade laughed.

“Yeah,” Rose responded with a nod, and smiled for real.

The other girl walked over to her, finally at the edge, and abruptly kissed her. Jade drew back in embarrassment at first. In the daylight, Rose could see perfect the redness in her cheeks. A silly little warmth stirred in her, looking at her like this. She took the initiative, kissing her again. Their noses touched as their mouths moved together. Jade’s lips were stretched into a smooth smile against Rose’s, her touch soft on her. This felt like a much better first kiss with her. Magical and even somewhat messy. The butterflies swarmed and flew in her stomach, screaming with a kind emotion that she pushed down so much.

Rose pulled away at the notion of the feeling. She sighed, looking at Jade’s cheek. She gave it a small peck out of habit. Jade in turn leaned on her shoulder, slinging an arm around her waist.

“Wanna ditch and hang out at my house?” Jade murmured.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Rose said.


End file.
